


When I Close My Eyes (All The Stars Align And You Are By My Side)

by Dracomalfoyy



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, M/M, The Avengers Are Good Bros, an ode to 2021, god i hope its better, happy new year, i hate writing dialogue, its 10:50pm lmao, soft bois, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomalfoyy/pseuds/Dracomalfoyy
Summary: it's december 31st, clint is stubborn, bucky is resigned, and the avengers are good bros
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 15





	When I Close My Eyes (All The Stars Align And You Are By My Side)

“We don’t have to go, y’know. Tony’s kinda intense about party attendance but in this situation,” Bucky gestured at Clint. “I think he’d let it go.” 

Clint glared at him with the fury of Natasha Romanoff when someone ate her leftovers. Yes, he may have just gotten out of hospital but he wasn’t dying! At least not anymore. He was technically comatose for like a week but honestly, it wasn’t new to him. The fact that his brain still worked was a miracle. Somewhere in his miracle brain, he knew that Bucky was just worried about him, and being slightly overbearing because he’d sent his live boyfriend off on a mission and got a comatose barely-whole boyfriend back. However, Clint’s stubborn brain was much bigger and stronger. 

He stood up slowly, forgoing his crutches and dragging his casted leg over to the wardrobe. He used the arm that wasn’t covered in plaster and strapped to his chest to slide the door open, reaching for his one good suit. Bucky sat on the bed, watching in resignation as his stupid boyfriend tried to take off his clothes with one hand, balanced on one leg. If he hadn’t opened his mouth, this wouldn’t have happened but when you told Clint Barton not to do something, he was 100% gonna do it. 

He could only watch Clint struggle to take off his shirt for a few seconds before his skin went itchy and he had to stride across the room to help him. He pulled the shirt over his head and gently off his arm, wincing at the bruised and battered torso he saw. He didn’t know exactly what had happened to Clint, too furious and terrified to hear Natasha when they sat at his bedside. He knew it was close to the worst of the times he’d been tortured. He shook the thought out of his head, pulling the freshly pressed shirt out of the wardrobe and threading Clint’s unbroken arm through the sleeve. He managed to get it over the cast as well, choosing to roll it up above the plaster. 

He quickly did up his shirt buttons, pausing to ghost his fingers over the bruises around his neck. He must have looked sad, because Clint’s free hand came up to cover his, gently moving it back towards the buttons. He pulled Clint’s hand towards him, kissing over his palm and fingers, before letting go to do up the last button. Cautiously, he pushed his boyfriend into the nearest chair, quickly pulling his sweatpants off. Bucky hadn’t really thought through how he was gonna get dress pants over a cast when Clint interrupted. 

“In the bottom drawer, I have dress pants adapted to fit around a cast.” he admitted. Bucky wasn’t shocked, just made his way over to grab some. 

“I hate the fact that you have left and right ones, babe. This a dilemma you come across a lot?” he asked, helping Clint into the pants. Clint’s shy smile told him all he needed to know. Bucky didn’t even entertain the idea of making Clint wear his good shoes, reaching for his least battered sneakers instead. It was the right choice judging from Clint’s visible relief. He did his tie up, and draped his blazer over his shoulders instead of wrestling his arm into it. Knowing Clint, it would be gone within minutes anyway, discarded so that he could win some form of bet. Bucky changed at lightning speed, tying his hair back out of his face as a final touch. He strolled back into the bedroom from the bathroom, greeted by a wolf whistle.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you’re one hot ass man. 10 out of 10 babe.” Clint grinned at him, still in the chair Bucky had forced him into. He smiled back, taking in his own hot ass man. Even covered in various plasters and bruises, Clint Barton was gorgeous and as hesitant as Bucky was for him to go to the party, he was certainly happy to show him off to every single a-lister that Tony invited. 

It took 15 minutes for Bucky to bully Clint into using his crutches, and he only won because he threatened to tell Steve. They were in the elevator perfectly on time, ready to mix and mingle with people they neither knew or liked. Happy new year.

Except, when the elevator opened on the main floor, the only people at the ‘party of the year’ were Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Sam, Wanda and Vision. Pepper and Rhodey were cooking in the kitchen, Happy and Peter sat at the island with May, who was not too subtly flirting with Happy behind Peter. Bucky turned to Clint, who looked more relaxed in that second than he had for the past few weeks. He hobbled into the room, Bucky right behind him just in case he fell. Tony moved out of his seat, which was Clint’s preferred seat, letting the archer sit down. He also tried to give him a beer, which Steve immediately took and switched for some mocktail Peter and Wanda were drinking. 

The conversation was easy, the food was good and it was more fun than any new years party Tony had thrown before. They counted in the new year from the balcony of the tower, watching the fireworks with enthusiasm and drunken joy. Bucky kissed his boyfriend's shoulder, hand finding his in the cold air. It clicked in Bucky’s head that for the first time since he was shipped out, he felt happy. Honestly, truly happy. 

He started the new year utterly in love and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> It isn't 2021 yet where I live but I was feeling it and then this happened totally unplanned. 
> 
> So here's to a better 2021 for us all, because I genuinely cannot handle another year of whatever this is. 
> 
> And if I have to spend another birthday in lockdown, I'm coming for the UK government.
> 
> Love you! 
> 
> (follow me on tumblr @clintbartonsbitch


End file.
